A Self-Concealing God
There are many crucial points to grasp, if one is to comprehend the BPWH. The notion of a self-concealing God should, perhaps be at the top of this list. So far, in the construction of this BPWi, the closest I have come to defining God is in connection with the World Soul, monopsychism and panentheism. I have also stated that we might think of ourselves as the braincells of God. These notions fall well outside of the mainstream of the prophetic, monotheistic tradition. And, trust me, I take these ideas to the limit. Perhaps I should start at the 'beginning'........ First of all, we must understand that there can be no beginning, nor an end, to existence or being, per se. It is very difficult for us, modern-minded folks, to get over the Newtonian concepts of absolute space and time. I've never seen mention of any psychological study of how or why this Newtonian myth of space&time could become so rigidly locked into our little minds. This goes back to the problem of the Cartesian Theater , and the Homunculus implicit therein. This is just one small indication of how bizarre the mind-body problem is. Any attempt to even touch upon the mind-body problem launches one into circular reasoning, where this Circle is the most vicious circle around. How do I break out of this circle? Well, I don't. I simply jump into it with both feet, thinking to myself........ not to worry, it's gotta be turtles all the way down! ---------------- As you see, here, it's very hard for me to break out of my 20+ year blogging habit. And, somehow, I hope that I never do. Hey, I'm just that lazy. I can only ever follow a stream of consciousness. About 50 years ago, I could be very focused, but then that habit was broken, seemingly permanently, and therein hangs yet another tale, for another day and another entry. But, hopefully, things will gradually improve here, as the BPWi gradually gets fleshed out, then, when my stream of Cs becomes unruly, I can just jump from one entry to the next, adding little post-it notes. Something to look forward to, anyway. ---------------- So, where were we.......? I'm gradually getting around to the 'logical' (not historical) origin of the cosmic 'Monad', or whatever you want to call it. My point will be, if we ever get there, that this monad-thingy is, most naturally, self-concealing. In this non-trivial sense, I'm just a naturalist espousing Naturalism. What we moderns think of as nature is, from a broader, cosmic perspective, anything but natural. In fact, what we have grown accustomed to think of as 'nature', is anything but. It is, rather, a very ad-hoc construct of the 'nascent' Monad. Hmmm..... this is getting a bit tricky again. --------- Uh-oh, just when I was getting enamoured with Wikia, since it automatically seemed to take me to part 2, this page did not get updated with the link, or I just forgot to go back and hit the publish button. Try this again...... Uh-oh, again, I notice that the top of this page had been deformatted, all the line-breaks got removed, somehow.....! Let's try this again...... Every once in awhile, like just then, I start typing something, and the cursor jumps to some random place on the page. Some of this may be due to my stubbon insistence on using an iPad. My reasoning, however, is that these mini devices are the future, and we'd better be able to accommodate them. But anyway, I've just proven my point, keep the pages short so that mistakes can be mitigated. This problem is repeating. Part of it may have been my use of repeated hyphens, which even in the visual editor may be interpreted as a command, which has to be offset with a 'nowiki' in the classic editor. It's taken me well over an hour to attempt to restore this page. My love affair with Wikia is threatening to be short-lived, indeed! ............ Please continue to the next part......... A Self-Concealing God - part 2